


Играть со Снейпом

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Dark, Double Penetration, Drama, Evil Severus Snape, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Severus Snape, Top Sirius Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Не стоит напиваться на выпускном. Последствия непредсказуемы.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Играть со Снейпом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015, для команды Гарри Поттера.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, evil!Снейп, нон-кон, пьяный секс, групповуха, двойное проникновение, секс с человеком без сознания, обсценная лексика

Выпускной отправился в зад дементору с самого начала. Вот прямо с директорской речи и пошел. Дамби очень серьезно говорил о войне, об опасности, о сплоченности выпускников, поддержке и бла-бла-бла. Он-то говорил, а слизни усмехались; говорил, а они усмехались еще шире. Особенно Снейп и эти его двое уродов, — Сириус никогда не помнил их имен, только фамилии — Мальсибер и Эйвери. Точно что-то замыслили, Сириус мог бы собственным хуем поклясться. Так что он не удивился, когда появившаяся по приказу директора еда на столах взорвалась. Да так, что забрызгало и Дамби с преподами, и все четыре факультетских стола. 

Всё и все оказались в дерьме, то есть чертовом малиновом муссе по самые уши. Включая специально приглашенных гостей — родителей Джеймса, Лонгботтома и даже Малфоев. Последних, правда, задело чуть-чуть. Белобрысый как-то очень резво выхватил палочку и успел наложить щитовые чары и на себя с Цисси, и на трех ублюдков, которые это провернули. Почти не досталось и Джеймсу с Эванс, зато у Сириуса вся мантия оказалось в проклятой желеобразной жиже. 

Естественно, стали разбираться, что случилось. Десяти минут не прошло, как во всем обвинили Джеймса. Какой-то ублюдский сморщенный домовик громогласно заявил, что именно Джеймса Поттера он видел на кухне, когда готовил обед. «Да, определенно это был именно мистер Поттер. Никакой ошибки», — так, мразь, и заявил. 

Да черта с два! В это время Джеймс на Астрономической башне целовался с Эванс. Ну, должен был. Сам Сириус не видел, а Эванс почему-то смолчала и даже зыркнула на Джеймса так, словно поверила в этот бред. Дамби качал головой. Ну, а что он мог сделать? Учебный год закончен — баллы не снять, отработку не назначить. Джеймс, конечно, возмущался, говорил, что он тут ни при чем, но его не слушали. Решили, что такой малиновый фейерверк вполне в его вкусе.

В общем, отправился Джеймс на кухню — посуду вручную мыть. Сириус тоже вызвался, но его не пустили, в отличие от Ремуса.

— Целая кухня нам еще пригодится, — сказала Макгонагалл.

Так что праздник был испорчен с самого начала. До полуночи Сириус бухал с Питером и Фрэнком, но их надолго не хватило. Уснули едва ли не в обнимку на диване. Сириус посмотрел на храпящих однокурсников и ушел гулять по школе. В кармане булькал огневиски, в голове — тоже. Сириуса шатало, вело; на него бросались стены, проемы и перила, но он упорно шел. Портреты раскачивались, грозились, укоряли — ему было плевать. Надо было дойти до кухни, вытащить оттуда Джеймса с Ремусом и продолжить уже с ними. Они-то покрепче доходяги Питера! С этой мыслью он едва не навернулся с очередной лестницы.

Коридор плыл перед глазами, словно его заколдовали. Где-то там, в темноте, находился проход на кухню. Может, даже получится добраться до него не ползком. Надо только сосредоточиться.

Дверь одного из классов была распахнута. Сириус заглянул в него и замер, вцепившись в косяк. Допился. 

На учительском столе лежал голый Люциус Малфой. Его голова свешивалась с края, ноги были широко разведены, и между ними орудовал Снейп. Он окунал пальцы в банку с чем-то прозрачным и склизким и заталкивал Малфою в задницу. Сосредоточенно так — аж губу закусил, нос свой уродский чуть ли не в зад ему засунул. 

Малфой же, по ходу, был без сознания. Ноги разъехались, голова с длиннющими волосами моталась при каждом движении Снейпа. Стол слегка раскачивался и поскрипывал. Противно так, раздражающе. Мантия на Снейпе была расстегнута, брюки чуть приспущены, член гордо стоял. Он был вполне ничего, длинный, хотя и тонкий. 

Можно было и уйти, оставив голубков вдвоем, но Сириус слишком напился, чтобы делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Развлекаешься, Нюнчик?

Снейп дернулся, но своего занятия не прекратил. 

Выглядело все более чем странно. Чтобы замухрышка Снейп поднял руку — то есть, хуй — на своего обожаемого Малфоя, небо должно было на землю упасть. Может, Малфой сам так захотел? Сказал своей собачке: «Ты тут меня удовлетворяй, а я посплю пока», — и отрубился. 

Бред. Скорее Малфой просто поржал над Снейпом или еще что сделал, вот тот и решил отыграться. Отвратный, конечно, способ, но это ж Малфой, любого доведет.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — вдруг сказал Снейп, даже не глядя на Сириуса.

Что-то Нюнчик был слишком спокоен, походу тоже ужрался в жопу. Вот ему башню и снесло. Небось впервые в жизни так набрался. Похоже, от бухла у Сириуса тоже отказали последние мозги, потому что он ответил:

— А че бы нет? Всегда мечтал отодрать эту наглую белобрысую жопу.

— Тогда входи.

Сириус подошел ближе. Чтобы устоять, пришлось опереться на стол совсем рядом с малфоевской задницей. Хорошая такая задница: белая, крепкая, круглая. Сириус не удержался, провел по ней ладонью и слегка ущипнул. На нежной коже тут же остался красный след. Снейп хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

Сириус оглянулся на дверь — в коридоре было темно, никаких звуков с той стороны не доносилось. Даже странно: вроде совсем рядом и кухня и гостиная Хаффлпаффа, однако тихо было, как в гробу.

— Не боишься, что засекут?

— Нет. Все спят, я проверил. — Снейп пожал плечами.

— И мои?..

— И твои приятели. Упились на кухне в хлам и спят, — он ухмыльнулся.

Сириусу остро захотелось врезать ему по этой ухмылке, но он не стал. Вообще отвернулся от Снейпа, сосредоточившись на его руках и заднице Малфоя. Так особенно хорошо было видно, как пальцы Снейпа исчезают в дырке. Уже целых три, да и четыре влезут без проблем.

— И давно ты над ним трудишься? Там и так уже все хлюпает. Может, хватит? 

— Может.

Снейп остановился, положил обе ладони на малфоевские ягодицы и развел их, любуясь своей работой. Растянутый анус блестел от смазки, — казалось, в него и кулак влезет, но проверять не хотелось. А вот немедленно вогнать туда свой член — очень.

— Давай я первый. А то опыта у тебя мало, первый раз…

— Да с чего ты взял? — Хмыкнул Снейп и одним движением въехал Малфою в задницу, а вторым — вошел уже по самые яйца. 

Зажмурился. По его красному лицу тек пот. Он дышал сбивчиво, через рот, будто никак не мог отдышаться. Спиртом от него разило знатно. Ну, точно: напился для смелости. Сириус отвернулся, смотреть на Снейпа было не интересно, а так можно было представить, как член вонзается между булок Малфоя, входит глубже — мошонка Снейпа хлопает по заду: «Шлеп!» — и назад. 

Член у Сириуса уже стоял. Пришлось расстегнуть брюки и сжать его.

— У него еще рот есть. Присоединяйся, — сказал Снейп, тяжело дыша.

— Не откусит?

— Нет. Он в отключке. Очнется утром. Зелье надежное, готовил специально для него, — Снейп отбросил прилипшие ко лбу волосы и притянул Малфоя к себе.

Ну конечно, зелье. Наверняка Малфой и не вспомнит ничего, как очнется, — только удивляться будет, чего это у него задница болит. Отлично придумано.

Снейп двигался не быстро, но сильно. Стол потряхивало, как и лежавшего на нем Малфоя. Сириус подошел к его голове, сгреб в кулак волосы и приподнял. Глаза у Малфоя были закрыты, а рот приоткрыт, и из него текла ниточка слюны. Сириус стер ее пальцем. Лицо было даже красивым: высокие скулы, тонкий нос, пухлые губы. Совершенно расслаблен, будто спит глубоким сном. Был бы Сириус чуточку трезвее… но нет. Он вытащил из кармана огневиски, глотнул, открыл рот Малфоя пошире и вогнал член прямо между его блядских губ. 

— Не задуши только, — сказал Снейп, но Сириусу было плевать.

Он быстро трахал рот Малфоя, проводя по мягкому языку и тыкаясь головкой в горло. Зубы слегка царапались, что заводило еще больше. 

Кажется, именно это ему было сегодня нужно. Вот так отомстить за весь этот ублюдочный день, за Джеймса и Ремуса, за фейерверк и даже за то, что не с кем разделить полбутылки огневиски. И это было как-то до тошноты хорошо. 

Голову держать было тяжело, волосы выскальзывали из потных пальцев, но удовольствие затмевало всё неудобство. Горячий, влажный рот словно обволакивал член, хотелось трахать его все сильнее, входить глубже, и единственное, чего не хватало, — чтобы Малфой был в сознании. Чтобы по своей воле сжал губы вокруг его члена, провел языком, пощекотал головку и взглянул, так привычно-надменно… снизу. Твою ж мать!

— Ты еще не кончил? — спросил Снейп. — Слабо ко мне? Сюда точно еще один член влезет.

Сириус даже приостановился.

— Шутишь? Как мы так раскорячимся?

Даже прикасаться к наверняка немытому члену Снейпа не хотелось. Да и порвут же на хрен. Крови не хотелось.

— Я все продумал, — ухмыльнулся Снейп.

Действительно продумал, но для храбрости Сириус хлебнул еще огневиски.

— Бутылка? — хмыкнул Снейп. — Не убирай, пригодится.

Чтобы трахнуть Малфоя вдвоем в одну дырку, все же пришлось напрячься. Сириус, как более высокий и сильный, лег на пол. Снейп сверху опустил на него Малфоя и помог засунуть в него член. Если бы не руки Снейпа — даже думать о них было противно, — Сириус кончил бы сразу. А так удержался. Хорошо хоть, не упало, когда Снейп ему помогал. 

Внутри Малфоя было почти свободно, но тепло и влажно. Сириус чуть подвигал бедрами, устраиваясь поудобнее. Заклинание, что ли, Снейп какое-то применил? Или опять зелье? Спрашивать не хотелось.

Сам Снейп опустился сверху и медленно, помогая пальцами, пропихнул свой член. Сначала только головку, потом — больше. Сразу стало тесно. Как там все на фиг не порвалось?! Сириус не представлял, что задницу можно настолько растянуть. Страшно было даже на дюйм двинуться — порвется же все к хренам. И хорошо, если только Малфой пострадает. 

— Давай вместе, — прошептал Снейп. — Раз.

Они синхронно двинули бедрами, слегка выходя.

— Два, — и вошли обратно.

— Блядь… — выдохнул Сириус и кончил.

— Скорострел, — хмыкнул Снейп и задвигался уже один, жестко, словно действительно собрался порвать.

Сириусу было жарко и тяжело, болела голова, и он совсем не чувствовал удовлетворения. Как-то противно это все было. Снейп, наконец, задрожал, кончая, с трудом поднялся и оперся на парту.

— Ну, как?

— Предпочитаю один на один, — Сириус сбросил с себя Малфоя и поднялся.

Ему было противно. Снейпу, видимо, тоже — его вдруг вырвало. Сириус сам едва сдерживал рвотные позывы. Он нашарил бутылку с огневиски и сделал пару глотков, чтобы прийти в себя, но стало только хуже.

Блядь. Какого хрена они тут устроили? Снейп, вытирая губы, предложил еще и воткнуть в зад несчастному бутылку, но Сириус не поддержал. Хватит, наигрались. 

В голове гудело. Сириус не понимал, нахрена он так напился и пошел на поводу у Снейпа. Да разбирался бы со своим разнесчастным Малфоем сам!

— Ладно, бывай. Надеюсь никогда больше не увидеть тебя, Блэк, — сказал Снейп и скрылся за дверью.

Значит, пора и ему. Сириус поднялся, заправил обмякший член в брюки, огляделся, стараясь не смотреть на Малфоя. Взгляд упал на ворох черного тряпья в углу. Малфоевская одежда, что ли? Сириус точно помнил, что в Большом зале Малфой был в зеленом, но на полу лежала черная мантия. 

Странно.

Он подошел ближе, поднял и увидел на ней гриффиндорскую эмблему. Страшное подозрение пронзило его, заставив окончательно протрезветь. Сириус посмотрел на Малфоя, но тот уже исчез.

Вместо него лежал голый Джеймс, и из его задницы вытекала сперма.


End file.
